falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Morgantown Airport
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestMorgantownAirportLocation }} Morgantown Airport is a location within Morgantown, Appalachia, in 2102. Background The Morgantown Airport served as headquarters for the Responders after the Great War. In 2096,AVR Medical Center terminal entries#November 7th, 2096 all surviving Responders were recalled to defend the airport from the Scorched. Their efforts to defend the airport were unable to stop the Scorched, who overran the airport and killed everyone inside. With the fall of their headquarters, the Responders were unable to mount an offensive to retake the airport, nor were they able to establish a new headquarters. By 2102, when Vault 76 opened, all known Responders were either dead or had abandoned their posts and fled Appalachia. The automated cargo bot delivery system the Responders used is still functional and triggers the event Collision Course when a player is in proximity of the landing pad. Layout Once serving the people of Morgantown, the airport was converted into the hub of operations for Responders across Appalachia. With plenty of space on the tarmac to set up tents for sheltering, feeding, and treating refugees, as well as the terminal building for advanced training and housing other necessary facilities for the Responders, it was an obvious choice. Over the years of their operations, the Responders have fortified the airport's perimeter, using salvaged vehicles including IFVs, though they have consistently struggled to scale their operations up to meet the demand. The Morgantown Airport contains the Morgantown Airport terminal and the outdoors area surrounding it, including the main parking lot, tarmac and hangars. Military tents have been set up all over the location and many shipping containers have been converted into makeshift shelters. Once a major base for the Responders, it is now populated by Scorched and petrified corpses. In the front parking lot are medical tents and a triage station. The Morgantown monorail has a station at the front of the terminal, and various walls and checkpoints have been constructed around the entrance. There is a community garden next to a basketball court behind the terminal to the northwest. It contains a bounty of produce including wild carrot flowers, snaptail reeds, razorgrain, tatos, corn, and many pumpkins (both already harvested and still planted). There is an armor workbench in a red shipping container near the garden. There is a blue container to the south of the red container which contains a weapons workbench and Responder Rocky's corpse. A cooking station can be found near a truck whose long trailer car has been made into a shelter. The main control tower has makeshift scaffolding around the outside upon which sits a machine gun turret. Inside the tower is a radio which is the source of the Responders distress signal, as well as a holotape recorded by Melody Larkin. Three hangars to the northeast of the main control tower have been converted into a Bot Shop, medical area and laboratory. The Bot Shop used to be Miguel Caldera's main base of operations and his terminal can still be found inside. The Bot Shop also contains a weapons workbench, tinker's workbench and cooking stove, and a fusion generator with a working core. There is also a steamer trunk on the first floor which can be looted. The medical hangar next door contains four first aid boxes and the Responders laboratory terminal. The laboratory hangar is located in a fenced off quarantine area next to the medical hangar. It contains a chemistry station and a Scorched corpse on a medical examination table, ready to be dissected. Further into the quarantine area is a Quonset hut marked ‘quarantine’. It contains cells with the bodies of those in varying states of become Scorched - corpses, skeletons and petrified corpses. At the back of the area is part of a destroyed Skylanes Air plane. Inside is a cooking station as well as a makeshift camp in the cockpit with a cardboard cut-out of Nuka-Girl and a safe. Beside the plane is a landing pad for cargobots which is still operational in 2102. Two power armor stations can also be found in the area. Notable loot ;Notes and holotapes * The Christmas Flood - Holotape, found in a tent at the northwest end of the air field. * Psych eval: Wyatt Johnson - Holotape, found in a locked safe in the airplane wreckage converted into a living area at the northeast end of the airfield. * Psych eval: Olivia P. Henderson - Holotape, found on a metal shelf in a hangar that has been converted into a medical facility, closest to the airplane wreckage. * Melody Larkin: Dispatch - Holotape, found in the control tower next to the ham radio. * De'Andre's note - Note, found in a green footlocker in the back of the middle hangar as one faces them while looking south, immediately to the west of the medical center. * Flatwoods supply delivery - Note, found in the hangar full of robot parts, attached to a clipboard on the central table with a broken eyebot sitting on it. * Sweet bean - Note, found on top of an old stereo in the robot repair hangar, in front and to the left of the kitchen area with the terminal while facing it. * Camp guide program v3.4 - Holotape, found next to the sweet bean note, once the quest Tentative Plans is active. * Flatwoods kiosks - Note, found in the shower area of the robot repair hangar. * Tasks - Note, found in the kitchen of the robot repair hangar, sitting on the left side of the sink in the kitchen. * Volunteer training: Camping 101 - Holotape, found in the robot repair hangar, on top of an old stereo. * Camping Syllabus - Note, at the remains of Miguel's camp just northeast of the airport's tarmac area. His protectron, Mr. Fluffy, will be standing near the camp. * Patrol 2: Triage Center - Holotape, found in the locked safe next to the triage center terminal in the triage center tents on the southwest side of the airport, during the quest Safe for Work. * Patrol 3: Processing Center - Holotape, found in the safe near the body of Responder Rocky during the quest Safe for Work. The safe is in a green cargo container in the northern processing center. * Patrol 4: Medical Center - Holotape, found in the upper level of the medical center hangar on a metal shelf. * Patrol 5: Control Tower - Holotape, found during Safe for Work by selecting "Resource Requests" on the terminal in the air traffic control tower. * I remember you, mom - Note, found in the cemetery in the northwest corner of the area, sitting on top of a coffin in an open grave. * O holy night - Note, found on a dead Responder dressed in pastor's vestments, laying in the bed of a pickup truck with a piano at the refugee camp area. * DON'T TOUCH - Note, inside the robot repair hangar, on the upper floor, on the side of the pulley machine at the end of the walkway. * Gardening test - Note, at the airport's northwest farm, on the ground next to a petrified corpse and box. * Sweetheart - Note, inside the deployed green display area in the northwest section of the airport, on top of a chair on the far right. ; Collectibles * Two random Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In one of the quarantine tents sitting next to a med kit. ** In the laboratory hangar, on a shelf. * Two random magazines: ** On the left side of the desk at the top of the air traffic control tower. ** On a small table inside the destroyed airliner. ;Other loot * Responders Bravo Station key - Key, on Responder Rocky's corpse. Opens a raider safe at the airport. * Two random recipes - Inside the destroyed airliner, one on a table and another on top of a cooking stove. * Fusion core - Inside the fusion generator within the 'Bot Shop' hangar. Appearances Morgantown Airport appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The Morgantown Airport is based on the Morgantown Municipal Airport, also known as the Walter L. Hart Field, in Morgantown, West Virginia. Gallery Farm_MorgantownAirport_Map.jpg|Morgantown Airport farm location Farm_MorgantownAirport_Landmark.jpg|Morgantown Airport Farm MTA-01.png|Body of a pastor at the Morgantown airport MTA-02.png|Body disposal in the quarantine zone of the Morgantown airport. MTA-Scorched-head-01.png|Scorched head in a jar. FO76 Morgantown Airport (O holy night).png|O holy night Nw ls mt airport.jpg|Loading screen Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Responder locations Category:The Forest locations fr:Aéroport de Morgantown ru:Аэропорт Моргантауна zh:摩根鎮機場